


Big Bad Wolf

by BMdemigod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMdemigod/pseuds/BMdemigod
Summary: Stiles descubre una nueva canción y quiere que Derek la escuche,  asi que hace lo menos probable para que la oiga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi segundo Fanfic espero y les guste   
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> La canción es de Firth Harmony.

"Cause if you wanna talk baby uses your hands"-cantaba Stiles a todo pulmón en su habitación moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de lo que parecía ser su nueva canción favorita.  
Que como llego a obtener una nueva obsesión, sencillo:  
Todo empezó un día después de la escuela no habría entrenamiento y ya tenía todas sus tareas hechas así que decidió navegar por internet, desde dudas que le surgieron en clases, a diferentes criaturas que podrían llegar a aparecer, hasta que término viendo vídeos sin orden o género en particular. No sabe cómo pero terminó viendo vídeos musicales y mientras veía a One Direction (jamás aceptará que es un fan de ellos), un título en especial le llamó la atención "Big Bad Wolf" sonrió al leer el título de la canción que a su mente llegó cierta persona en especial.  
Decidio escucharla y mientras la canción se reproducía Stiles noto lo mucho que le llegó a gustar, que no dudo en descargala en su teléfono. Días después término escuchándola a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, durante el camino a la escuela, de regreso a su casa, en su habitación, durante clase, donde fuera Stiles disfrutaba mucho de escucharla.  
-¡Stiles!-logro mirar a su padre que le hablaba parecía ser que hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Que pasa?-le contesta mientras se quita los audífonos  
-Te he estado gritando casi por 5 minutos, ¿Cómo es que no me oyes?-Lo siento-se disculpa.  
-Bueno, me ire a la comisaría ¿estarás bien?.  
-Si no te preocupes papá.  
2 horas más tarde Stiles disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que predominaba en su hogar que decidió salir.  
Condujo por una hora por todo el pueblo y decidió visitar a Derek pero paso por comida antes puede que no sea un hombre lobo pero todo mundo debe comer.  
Media hora después se encontraba subiendo al loft donde vivía Derek; tocó 3 veces hasta que logro escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta, el sabía que Derek ya estaba al tanto de su presencia así que si no quería recibirlo pudo hacerlo antes de que subiera.  
-Hola-Saludo Stiles al momento en que la puerta reveló al otro único ser viviente de todo el edificio.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo Stiles?-protestó Derek despeinado y no tan feliz de que alguien interrumpiera su ¿siesta?.  
-Traje comida- contestó Stiles y entró al departamento.  
-¿ Y crees que esa es excusa para entrar?.  
-Se que todo mundo come además, que mejor compañía que yo y una cubeta de pollo frito-sonrio Stiles victorioso.  
Dando por hecho que Derek no protestaría Stiles camino a la cocina donde comenzó a sacar platos y un par de vasos, que si no fuera por él, está cocina sólo tendría los muebles de adorno y el refrigerador sólo tendría cajones vacíos.  
Al estar la mesa acomodada ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en un silencio agradable. No era ni será la primera vez que Stiles o Derek interrumpiera en el hogar del otro con comida y se sentaran a comer, solo hacían eso no necesitaban otra cosa.  
Algunas veces platicaban sobre cosas triviales, otras sólo decían lo necesario como "pasame la sal", o " te comerás eso" (Stiles era el que normalmente hacia eso); así era su relación y se sentían a gusto.  
Stiles iba por su sexta pieza de pollo mientras Derek apenas se terminaba la tercera, enserio como era posible que Stiles comiera como desesperado y apenas y subiera unos cuantos kilos, mientras Derek comía decentemente si él era hombre lobo pero eso no quiere decir que debe comer como si solo importara eso. Un sonido saco a Derek de su interés por la deglución de Stiles y la comida y era el teléfono del adolescente el que sonaba a volumen alto y con una canción que Derek no conocía.  
"Cause if you wanna talk baby uses your hands.  
If you wanna go make a move, You can  
If you want a shot, baby cock an pull  
If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf'''  
Stiles se limpió rápidamente las manos y contestó su celular bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.  
-Si estoy con Derek..tranquilo...si me iré con cuidado.... ¿Tu ya cenaste?.... bien.... adiós.  
-¿Era tu papá?-pregunta Derek  
-Si quería saber qué hacía- contesta Stiles regresando a su anterior tarea.  
-okey...¿Ese es tu tono de llamada?  
-ahh... si ¿te gusta?  
-Estas bromeando verdad  
-Que tiene de malo, es muy pegajosa  
-''Si vas a morder, se un lobo feroz", enserio Stiles esa canción es estúpida.  
-Lo dice el que no escucha música  
-Si escucho música que no sea tan ridícula como esa, es muy diferente.  
-Ni siquiera la has oído completa.  
-No lo necesito gracias.  
Después de aquella " discusión" Stiles se puso a lavar los platos y cubiertos que ocuparon, Derek estaba en la sala leyendo algun libro sobre crímenes o lo que sea que se encuentra.  
Mientras Stiles continuaba limpiando se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado en la música que escuchaba Derek. Eran apenas las 8:30, aún tenía tiempo para que regresara a casa pero no se iría hasta que Derek escuchara la canción, no el tenía que escuchar esa CANCIÓN cueste lo que cueste.  
Decidido a lograrlo se adentro a la sala y se percató de que Derek seguía leyendo, busco el cable para conectar su celular y puso la canción en pausa.  
Se encaminó a Derek y le arrebato el libro de las manos colocando en la mesa.  
-¿Stiles cuál es tu problema estaba...- No término la frase ya que fue callado por los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos fue un beso apasionado.  
Derek callo al instante ante aquella provocación y se dejó esperando más, pero sus deseos fueron destruidos al momento en que Stiles se levantó y fue por una silla. Stiles estaba nervioso, es la primera vez que baila para Derek y no sabe que hacer solo se está dejando llevar por el instinto y tratando de recordar los pasos que Fifth Harmony hacia durante la canción. Miro a Derek a los ojos y suspiro, este ultimo dándose una idea de lo que ocurrirá se acomodó mejor en el sofá de donde no despegaba los ojos de Stiles para no perderse ningún movimiento de este.  
Stiles reproducció la canción en el momento en el que se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre la silla.  
La voz de una de las chicas inundó el apartamento y Stiles empezó con su improvisada rutina.  
Movió primero su cabeza haciendo que todo su cuello quedara expuesto y logrando un pequeño gruñido de su espectador ante esto Stiles mordió su labio y levantó su cuerpo de la silla lentamente todo esto sin dejar de ver a Derek.  
Movía sus caderas y empezó a pasar su mano por su torso, se despojo de su playera haciendo que su pecho reluciera con la luz, movía su trasero y pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, abrio el botón de su pantalón y bajo su cierre, inicio otros movimientos no se quitó su pantalón. Veía a Derek y noto sus pupilas dilatadas, mordiéndose el labio.  
La canción estaba por terminar y Stiles tenía gotas de sudor por su cuerpo hizo unos últimos movimientos y la canción término.  
Stiles estaba jadeando lanzó una última mirada a Derek y se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el.  
Lo beso, era un beso lleno de deseo una guerra en la cual ninguno quería ceder. Se separaron para tomar aire y se vieron a los ojos ambos tenían una sonrisa.  
-¿Te ah gustado?- pregunto Stiles con la respiración cortada y la piel ruborizada.  
-Si, no sabía que podías moverte de esa manera- le respondió Derek con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-Callate, sólo quería que escucharás la canción.  
-Bueno, puedo decirte que me ah gustado.  
Derek le dio un último beso a Stiles antes de llevarlo a arriba, no se iría a su casa, el se quedará con el y repetira todo de nuevo.  
Definitivamente Derek había encontrado una nueva canción favorita y se lo debía a Stiles. Stiles estaba muy contento, no sólo logro que Derek escuchara la canción si no que quizá tal vez muy buen sexo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado   
> Junte 2 cosas que amo Teen wolf y Fifth Harmony.


End file.
